


Natsu no Owari no Amaoto ga

by ughnozomi



Series: the gay adventures of aqours [6]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, THIS SONG IS A BOP, Teen Romance, happy birthday kanan, mermaid kanan, please recycle, probably not, save the ocean, the bees are dying, will i ever write something happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughnozomi/pseuds/ughnozomi
Summary: “Why does nothing interesting ever happen to me?”Part of my series "The Gay Adventures of Aqours" where I choose my favourite lyric from an Aqours song and use it as a prompt!





	Natsu no Owari no Amaoto ga

**Author's Note:**

> When summer ends, they'll disappear Isn't it painful?  
> 夏が終わる時　消えちゃうものだったなんて

Chika Takami was a painstakingly, boring girl. She had average grades, no hobbies and no particular interests. She was  _ nice. _ If she was in a game, she’d be an NPC. You get the point by now, Chika was bland with no substance. Boring.

School had ended three days ago and Chika had a whole summer to waste with her best friends, You and Riko. Well, she would have. Riko went back to the city for summer and You was on a cruise. Chika found herself sighing again.

“Why does nothing interesting ever happen to me?”

Her eyes scanned across the shoreline once more, hoping for something,  _ anything,  _ to appear. Nothing. How incredibly boring. Her attention returned to the sand beneath her, the grains slipping between her fingers and the water gradually coming closer. Then she heard something in the midst of the waves against the shore and seagulls in the distance. Singing.

The nasally voice was quiet and calming, Chika was inclined to find the source. So she rose to her feet and ran. The voice got louder, as did the sound of her heartbeat against her chest. She looked around frantically, with eyes darting to the left, then right, then the left again. 

Then she saw her. She had beautiful violet eyes and deep indigo locks. Droplets of water slipped down her smooth skin down onto her sea-green tail- Wait a second, a  _ tail? _

The mysterious girl (possible mermaid?) only cocked her head and then disappeared into the high tide with a splash. Chika looked to the ocean. She silently wished that the stranger would appear once again.

 

♡

 

It happened again a few days later but this time Chika had plucked up the courage to speak to her. She found out that her name was Kanan and yes, she was in fact, a mermaid.

“Everything is distorted under the surface, I can see the sky better out here.” Kanan spoke, her tail moved gracefully in a fluid motion. Chika was mesmerised by the girl, asking her all sorts of questions. By the time she had finished, the afternoon had turned to late evening and her stomach had rumbled embarrassingly loudly. They parted ways and Kanan promised to meet her again soon.

 

It had become a habit to meet the mermaid every third day. Chika was entranced and could talk to her for hours on end. Kanan had become fond of the oranges she would bring, especially the grilled kind. She had slowly grown closer to the girl, speaking of her desires and fears. She wanted her to join her in the deepest part of the ocean where they could swim and play to their heart’s content. Kanan knew it was unrealistic, as did Chika, but her spiralling optimism continued to trail Kanan down a path of hope.

One night it grew late quickly and Kanan whispered promises of swimming together in the alluring, soundless underwater world. Sweet words of being held tight underneath the waves and leisurely watching time pass them without a care. 

Chika listened intently as the fresh ocean sea filled out all of her senses. Kanan kissed her that night, kindly, softly. Chika held her hand and promised to see her once again when the sun rose.

 

♡

 

They went diving the next day, Chika was amazed when she watched Kanan swim. She was completely in her element as she moved with such grace and beauty, surrounded by the cool colours of the ocean and the brightly coloured fish. Kanan held out her hand with a grin, Chika took it eagerly and they swam. She felt her heart fill with happiness, she had always wanted someone to stroll in the seas with her. She wanted someone to experience the beauty of the ocean, the calming waves that lapped around them. The silence that stilled between them. A moment of bliss. Chika savoured every second, she watched the sunlight filter through into the water and illuminate Kanan. A water goddess.

Chika wanted to share the feeling of the ocean with everybody, the feeling of being free. When they resurfaced, she felt a weight off of her shoulders, like she had left all of her worries in the sea. Kanan showed her the sky that night, with beautiful stars littering the skies. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Kanan remarked, completely enchanted by the little white spots dotted across the sky. 

Chika wanted to blurt out that Kanan was just as beautiful, if not more beautiful. She settled with a hum in agreement. 

 

♡

 

Summer was nearing its end and Kanan hadn’t appeared in a week, when she did she was in tears. She told Chika of the things that were happening to the ocean and it’s creatures. People weren’t looking after the world and it was dramatically impacting the environment around her. The turtles were beginning to gain sores on their undersides, fish were getting caught in trash. Oil spillages were polluting the water around them, she couldn’t do anything. 

Chika hugged her, she promised to do everything she could to promote taking care of the environment. Her sisters were surprised at the sudden turnabout, the passionate declaration that she was going to clear the oceans and save all of the underwater creatures. Soon enough, people were recycling and fishing out garbage that flooded the water. It wasn’t perfect but it was getting there. 

She would do all she could to help. After watching Kanan cry she decided that she would never see her cry again. 

 

♡

 

_ (Really recommend listening to the [Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky “Don’t Ever Forget” OST](https://youtu.be/ubn6-n_XTXY) here.) _

 

“You know I love you, right, Chika?” Kanan whispered, the sun was setting. Chika furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “I want to thank you, for everything you’ve done for me and my home.”

Small balls of light began to float around her, she smiled softly and looked towards Chika.

“I’m afraid my time here has to end.” She took her hand, Chika noted that it felt unnaturally light. She was confused, her brain couldn’t compute what was going on. A mermaid? Yeah, sure fine. But she had to leave? No, not fine. Not okay.

“Kanan…? What’s going on?” Chika didn’t understand. Did she do something wrong? “What do you mean that your time has ended?” She asked desperately. Her hand felt lighter, why? Stop.

“My time here only extends to the summer. After that I disappear.” Her eyes began to water but her smile never faltered. Her grip tightened and she gulped.

“No!” Chika shouted, tears began to flow down her her face. “Stay a little longer! Stay forever!” She grabbed her shoulders, Kanan couldn’t look at her. The sun was moving lower down the horizon, sadness strummed her heart strings and her body began to feel heavy yet unusually light. 

“I fell in love with you this summer, Kanan!” She sobbed. “I don’t… What am I going to do without you?” Her words were ragged and her tears were everflowing. Her breathing was uneven, Kanan only caressed her face gently.

“You need to be strong, okay?” Kanan’s voice trembled. She pried her eyes away from the sky and kept them on the orange haired girl in front of her. “You need to live, and continue to take care of this world. For me.”

“Kanan…”    
“I’m so happy, Chika.” A tear rolled down her face, she swallowed a cry. “I’m so happy I could spend my time with you. I loved eating oranges and talking to you. I loved swimming and stargazing with you. I’m so happy that I could get to know you.” Her voice shook and soon she was pulled tightly into Chika’s embrace.

“Please, stay…” Chika could only whisper, ignoring the wetness of her clothes. Who cares if she caught a cold. Kanan was…

“I’m sorry, Chika.” The lights became brighter as the scene behind them grew darker. The sun was soon going to be replaced by the moon. “I am so grateful I could meet somebody like you and show you my world.”

“I love you.” Chika pulled away and confessed passionately. Kanan had to stop herself from breaking down into tears.

“Even once I disappear, I will remember you and I promise I will love you forever.” She pulled her in for a heartfelt kiss and for the last time, Chika tasted summer. Kanan was all seafoam and seasalt, something Chika would never forget.

Kanan placed an oyster pearl into Chika’s hand and the light had then absorbed her, she mouthed an “I love you” and then she was gone.

Chika could only hear the sudden crescendo of the waves against the shore.

She wailed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely write such sad things and I don't know WHY.  
> Thank you all for the constant positive feedback, I truly appreciate it!
> 
> Happy birthday to my best Aqours girl, I love you lots! Thank you for encouraging the girls to do their best and being just generally wonderful. Continue to work hard Matsuura-san~♡


End file.
